


Merry Christmas Baby

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Music, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Karaoke, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kara fica bêbada e canta para Cat em um karaoke.





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Christmas Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117729) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Cat nunca pensou que iria se encontrar em um bar alienígena, de todos os lugares.

Mas, também, talvez isso viesse com o território, com Kara.

Quando Kara a convidou pela primeira vez, Cat não queria vir. Parecia ainda menos divertido do que jantar com a sua mãe, e isso dizia alguma coisa. Mas Kara parecia tão animada com a ideia de ter uma noite com todos os seus amigos que Cat não podia dizer não. E realmente, não havia como negar qualquer coisa que Kara realmente queria, seria como chutar um cachorrinho. Quem saberia que Kara tinha tanto poder sobre ela?

Então aceitou a ideia de Kara, buscando Kara no seu apartamento antes de irem ao bar para encontrar Alex, sua namorada, Lena, James e talvez outro amigo de Kara.

"Vai ser divertido," disse Kara, dando-lhe um beijo rápido, como se estivesse com medo de que Cat mudasse de ideia no último minuto e deixasse Kara sozinha lá.

"Não estou tão convencida, mas estamos aqui," respondeu. Afinal, ela não era do tipo que abandonaria Kara assim.

Cat esperava odiar tudo isso, mas não foi tão ruim quanto esperava.

Claro, não era tão sofisticado quanto os lugares que Cat estava acostumada a frequentar, e a música não era do gosto dela, mas era... legal. Acolhedor de uma forma que não era um eufemismo para pequeno.

Além disso, lá teve a chance de ver Kara realmente ficar bêbada ao invés de apenas fingir, então isso foi uma vantagem.

O que Cat não esperava era que Kara ficasse um pouco bêbada _demais_ , já que nada mais poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo bem na frente dos olhos de Cat. Ou melhor, dos ouvidos dela.

Enquanto os outros se dividiram entre dizer para Kara seguir e voltar, Cat estava um pouco chocada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, porque nunca imaginou que estaria vendo Kara indo para a linha de karaokê no meio daquele bar lotado.

“Essa música vai para a minha linda namorada que está,” disse Kara, examinando o bar como se estivesse procurando por sua mesa, “em algum lugar por aqui. Oi!” Ela acenou junto com a última parte, agarrando a base do microfone com a outra mão como se estivesse com medo de cair.

Cat estava quase convencida a ir lá e impedir Kara de fazer algo que ela pudesse se arrepender quando estivesse sóbria, mas esse era o único lugar onde Kara poderia ser ela mesma, e Cat não quereria tirar isso dela fazendo qualquer coisa para reprimi-la ou controlá-la. Kara já tinha que se manter sob controle demais.

Então, ao invés disso, ela acenou de volta para Kara, esperando que dessa forma Kara pudesse ao menos encontrar a mesa deles.

"Merry Christmas baby, sure do treat me nice,” Kara começou, com uma voz doce e melódica.

Cat revirou os olhos. Se ela não tinha certeza de como Kara estava bêbada antes, agora tinha.

Escolha de música à parte, Kara era uma boa cantora. Era fácil esquecer a melosa música natalina e se concentrar apenas em Kara, na voz doce e no jeito que estava balançando levemente, seu corpo seguindo a melodia. Ou talvez fosse só porque Kara tinha esse efeito em Cat.

“I love you baby, rest of my life.”

Ouvir Kara falar assim, mesmo que fosse apenas por causa da música, mandava calafrios por sua espinha.

No momento em que a música estava chegando perto do fim, era fácil esquecer que havia mais alguém lá, ela só via Kara.

“I love you, baby,” Kara cantou, olhando diretamente para ela, seus olhos menos confusos e mais focados. “For everything that you give me,” isso era só para Cat, não havia mais ninguém lá, ninguém que importasse, “I love you, honey.”

Cat teve que admitir que isso foi melhor do que ela esperava.

Kara voltou para a mesa com um grande sorriso no rosto e praticamente caiu no colo de Cat, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço de Cat.

Era bom que a mesa deles estivesse vazia, exceto pelas duas, os outros tendo ido embora ou estavam dançando, ou Kara poderia ter batido em alguém no caminho, já que a cadeira de Cat era a mais próxima da parede.

"Você gostou, baby?" Kara perguntou, com muita ênfase na última palavra.

Cat tentou um olhar severo, mas provavelmente falhou. Kara sempre soube como desarmá-la.

“Músicas de Natal melosas não são exatamente do meu gosto,” ela disse. Era a verdade, mesmo que tivesse gostado da performance de Kara.

"O que significa que você adorou!" Kara disse muito alto. Ela conhecia muito bem Cat.

"E você está bêbada," disse Cat, acariciando o cabelo de Kara suavemente.

Kara riu e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Cat. Bêbada nem começava a descrever a situação.

"Estou," Kara sussurrou contra seu pescoço, e riu. era sorte que a Cat não tenha cócegas.

"É melhor te levar para casa antes que você desmaie, alguns de nós não têm super força, e eu odiaria ter que pedir a sua irmã para ajudar a carregar você," disse Cat, movendo a mão em círculos nas costas de Kara suavemente.

“Por que, você quer me levar para casa e me ter sozinha?” Kara disse provocativamente.

“Talvez quando você estiver sóbria, agora eu quero te levar para casa e te fazer dormir. Você chega a ter ressaca?"

Ainda havia coisas que não sabia sobre a fisiologia de Kara, e se fosse honesta consigo mesma, seu lado jornalístico queria saber tudo o que pudesse sobre Kara.

Kara ergueu a cabeça e olhou para cima, como se para pensar. "Eu realmente não lembro." Então ela riu. "Mas vamos lá, não podemos sair sem dar tchau."

Cat suspirou, mas concordou. “Então, levanta e vamos encontrar os outros. Está ficando tarde."

Cat teve que admitir, a noite acabou melhor do que ela esperava.


End file.
